naruto's rage
by vampire kyuubi
Summary: plz comment


Chapter 1: Part One of the Jounin Exams 

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled in the forest as he punched a tree, "Why the hell must Sasuke always steal the lime light?"

Just recently Naruto was about to save a girl from a store that was on fie, but when he reached her Sasuke had already rescued her.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he continued punching the tree.

Naruto's knuckles began to bleed when he heard someone coming. Naruto turned around to see the bushes behind him rustle a little.

"Who's there," Naruto said cautiously.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and walked toward the bushes with his guard up.

"If you don't come out you'll have to feel the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto edged closer to the bushes and gasped as someone jumped out of the bushes.

"W-Wait, Naruto-k-kun, I-It's o-only me!" exclaimed Hinata.

Hinata had grown out her hair and no longer wore that jacket. Instead she wore fishnet shirt and shorts, with a black shirt under it, and a short black skirt over the shorts.

"Oh it's only you Hinata," Naruto said.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-k-kun I didn't mean to scare you." Hinata apologized as she began to blush a little bit.

"I wasn't scared; I just wanted to make you think I was so scared so that you would be caught off guard." Naruto lied, "Well anyway, did you see what happened earlier?"

Hinata nodded nervously and began poking her fingers together, not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Hm, you know Hinata don't you kind of hate it when people ignore you?" Naruto said

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun, b-but I'm used to it," Hinata replied.

"Hinata don't you ever get mad?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, I t-try n-not to let anger get t-the better o-of me." Hinata replied.

"What about when you fought Neji?" Naruto asked.

"T-That was o-one of the few t-times I've ever gotten mad," Hinata answered.

"At first I-I didn't w-want to fight him, b-but when you cheered for me I-," Hinata stopped and began poking her two index fingers together and blush madly.

"You what," Naruto asked (still not taking a hint).

"I just felt a h-huge rush of e-energy go t-through out my body," Hinata answered making eye contact with Naruto, only to quickly turn away and blush, when Naruto began to smile at her.

"You know we could make this whole village respect us if we wanted. You know what?" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-What is it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"We could show everyone our strength by having a small public tournament in the village. It could have teams in groups of two. That way everyone could see our strength and actually respect us," Naruto answered sounding much smarter than usual.

"T-That sounds l-like a good idea, b-but how are we g-going to get people t-to listen to us and hold this T-Tournament?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, I didn't actually think that part out," Naruto answered sounding his normal self again.

"Dumb Naruto," said a familiar voice.

Sakura jumped from the tree Naruto had been punching and smiled.

"Naruto, I think that you have a good idea going there, but if you're just doing this to get back at Sasuke then I should be the first to warn you that you don't stand a chance," Sakura said, "Now Hinata you're a different story. I think you'd win if you fought Neji again. Considering the fact, that you have been training in this forest everyday for the past three years."

'Now that she mentions it, Hinata has gotten stronger. 'Naruto thought.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Hinata thanked as Naruto frowned at Sakura, "I-If it makes a d-difference then I-I'd like to say, I think you'll win against Sasuke."

"Thanks Hinata, at least you give me a little respect. Unlike Sakura here," Naruto said as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "You've even seen me fight him so why would you say something like that?"

"Because you would have lost that fight if Kakashi sensei hadn't stopped it," Sakura replied.

Naruto frowned and asked, "Well since you were listening to us. Do you have any good ideas?"

"Well yes. What you should do is ask Kakashi sensei to schedule a small tournament since he is the new Hokage," Sakura suggested.

"Good thinking Sakura. You know you were always the smart one," Naruto said.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Sakura said as she blushed a little as her inner self yelled, 'Damn straight!'

"Come you guys we'll go talk to him now," Naruto said.

The two girls nodded and they all ran off out of the forest.

They ran through out the village until they reached Kakashi's new mansion type place. Two Jounin stood at the entrance. One of them Naruto recognized as Anko (the Jounin that held the second part of the Chuunin Exams).

"You're Anko, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and I'm sure that you are Naruto Uzumaki, I remember you from the Chuunin Exams, I see you've come to see Kakashi," Anko replied.

"Yeah, we have to ask him something really important," Naruto said.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to pass," said the man next Anko.

"Oh shut up!" Anko snapped, "Don't worry about him he's a new Jounin. You guys can go, I'm sure Kakashi would love to see you guys"

"Thanks Anko," Sakura thanked as they walked through the doors.

"I think you've forgotten your place!" they heard Anko yell, "I give the orders around here not you! All you do is smile and do everything I do. Next time you talk out of turn like that I'll rip you tongue out and make you lip your ass with it!"

"Man she's crazy," Sakura muttered, "Kind of like you Naruto."

They continued walking until they came to another door. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked an annoyed voice.

"Kakashi-sensei open up!" exclaimed Naruto.

They heard footsteps come toward the door. The next moment the person opened the door reveling Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura, and I believe your name is Hinata of the Hyuuga clan.' Kakashi said cheerfully.

Hinata nodded and bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you Hokage Kakashi."

"Oh, you don't have to bow. So what brings you guys here?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto explained what he had thought of to Kakashi.

"Sounds interesting," Kakashi said, "I believe I can make this happen."

"Really, that's great," Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll tell you guys later if I can make this happen or not," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as they began to walk out of the mansion.

The Next Day

Naruto walked through the village as people gave him bad looks.

"N-Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she ran toward Naruto.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said.

"K-Kakashi said he needs to talk to you. T-There's also a b-big group of C-Chuunin outside his h-house as well, it s-seemed important." Hinata said.

"Okay let's go," Naruto replied.

The two of them ran in the direction of Kakashi's house.

They reached Kakashi to see the group of about 100 Chuunin standing outside of Kakashi's house. Naruto and Hinata pushed there way to the front to see Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruto, I seem to have run into a little problem," Kakashi said.

"What happened," Naruto asked.

"Well it seems when I told some higher level Jounin about your little idea, well they decided to make it like a Jounin selection exam. You know to select future Jounin," Kakashi answered.

"But how is it supposed to be a public event when were out doing stuff that could kill us?" Naruto snapped.

"Well we can make the fighting part public, but the 1st part of the exam no one can know about," Kakashi replied.

"Well I guess that's okay," Naruto muttered.

"So these Chuunin are all here to compete in the exams?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Naruto do you still want to do this?"

"Hell yeah, I'd never give up a chance to become a Jounin and be respected at the same time," Naruto replied, "This just makes me one step closer to becoming Hokage."

"Good," Kakashi relied.

Anko walked up next to Kakashi and yelled, "Alright everyone listen up, we will hold these Exams in three weeks, so other ninja have time to get here. We will all meet at this spot in exactly three weeks, so if get here late you can forget about becoming at Jounin."

"Three weeks huh, alright that's good enough for me." Naruto muttered.

"One more thing, you will all have to have a partner in order to do the first part. So I suggest you find someone skilled to be your partner." Anko informed.

"Partners, well I guess that mean's me and you will be on the same team." Naruto said turning to Hinata.

"R-Really, m-me a-and y-you w-will be on t-the s-same t-team?" Hinata gasped.

"Yep, you got that right." Naruto said.

All of a sudden Hinata fainted and fell on her back.

"Um, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Three weekslater

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of Kakashi's house along with the other Chuunin from before and Sasuke and Sakura. Anko and Kakashi came out of Kakashi's house.

"Alright everyone, follow me to the first location." Anko said.

Anko then began to run toward the forest. They ran past the forest and reached the biggest mountain in all of the fire country. The mountain was covered with a thick forest and surrounded by a metal wall with gates all around it.

"Okay fatheads, your one and only objective is to get to the top of the mountain within three days and there will be a message telling you where to go next," Anko said, "But before any of you are allowed to enter you must sign one of these papers." Anko showed tem all a fimliar piece of paper.

"You all remember this right? It is agreement so that if any of you die then we will not be held responable for your deaths, oh and don't worry atleast 75 of you will be killed," Anko said smiling. Naruto and Hinata signed the paper and waited at the 43rd gate.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. The next moment the gate opened and Naruto and Hinata ran in.

Naruto and Hinata had been running for about 10 minutes when a Kunai knife flew past Hinata's head and straight for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun watch out!" yelled Hinata.

Naruto looked back and dodged the Kunai knife. Naruto stopped and a fimilair face punched him in the stomach.

"Lee!" Naruto gasped.

Lee smiled and spun around kicking Naruto across the face. Naruto went spining through the air and hit the ground. Hinata jumped from a tree and threw a Kunai knife at Lee. Lee caught the knife and smiled and threw the knife back at Hinata.

"Hinata watch out!" Naruto yelled as he got up.

Hevenly Spin! Hinata began to spin really fast making a dome of chakra 360 degrees around her body, causing the knife to colide into it. Hinata stopped spinning and grabbed the knife from the air. I thought Neji was the only one who could do that! Lee had his back facing Naruto. Naruto jumped up and punched at Lee. Lee spun around and smiled.

"Leaf Violent Wind!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee swiftly sweep kicked Naruto and sent him hurling into a tree.

"I hope you're ready to lose Lee!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up, "Phoenix Fireball!"

Naruto did the required and signs and blew six fireballs at Lee. Lee effortlessly dodged the attacks and looked back at Naruto. Lee gasped to see Naruto in his face smiling. All of sudden Naruto punched Lee hard in the stomach six times, then kicked him hard in the chin. Lee flew back and landed on the ground, looking at Naruto. He's alot faster tha I thought. Lee smiled playfully and removed his weights, that slowed him down so much.

"Sorry Naruto, but you won't be able to keep up me now," Lee said.

Lee ran in circles around Naruto seeming invisable because of his speed. Lee then kicked Naruto in the stomach, Naruto bent forward only to be caught by an upper-cut by Lee. Naruto stumbled back and growled asLee stood 10 feet away from Naruto smiling. Naruto got up and ran in zig-zags at Lee. Naruto was moving even faster than Lee and he seemed invisable to him.He's moving just as fast as me!Naruto reached Lee and punched him in the face. Lee flew back 10 feet and smashed staight through a tree. Lee hit the ground and slowly got up.

"It was fun seeing you again, but I have to meet up with Neji again," Lee said.

Lee then ran over to his weights, put them back, and ran off. Naruto then transformed back into his original self.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said, "Naruto-kun that was incredible!"

Naruto blushed alittle and smiled saying, "Thanks, Hinata we need to get as far as we can by sun down."

Hinata nodded and the both continued running through the forest of the mountain.

Meanwhile

Lee appered next to Neji (Hinata's cousin) and said, "Wats up Neji."

"Lee what happened to you?" Neji asked as he looked Lee's now swollen eye.

"I ran into Naruto and you cousin Hinata," Lee answered, "Your cousin used a technique that I thought only you knew."

"What was it?" Neji asked curiosly.

"Hevenly Spin. She used just as good as you would," Lee replied.

Neji just smiled and said, "Hevenly Spin is a jutsu that my whole clan can use, but three years she wasn't able touse it. That must mean her fathertaught it to her.This means that when I fight her this time it should be more entertaining."

Neji began to laugh (kind of evily) as Lee looked at him. Man he's crazy.

In the morning

In the morning Naruto and Hinata still running through the forest. They were over half way up the mountain when Hinata and Naruto stopped.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to look ahead with my Byakugan," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded as Hinata activatated here Advanced Blood limit. Hinata's isis became visable and viens bulged lateral to each eye as blood and chakra were provided for her eyes. Hinata looked ahead to see two fimiliar poeple waiting for them about 100feet away.

"Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for us, about 100feet away from this spot," Hinata informed.

"So I guess Sasuke and Sakura are team mates, I think we should give them a warm welcome." Naruto said childishly.

Meanwhile

Sasuke hid behind a tree and Sakura hid in the bushes.

"Get ready Sakura, there coming this way," Sasuke informed.

"Ha those two won't even see this ambush coming," Sakura muttered as she held a Kunai knife in her hand.

The next moment a wire came from the other side of the tree and wrapped around Sasuke pinning him toit.

"Dragon Fire Jutsu!"yelled Hinata.

The next moment a big flame that was guided by the wire shot toward Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed a knife from his pouch and cut the wire. Sasuke then jumped into the air and saw Hinata starring at him. Hinata threw a knife at him that had a note attached to it. Sasuke didn't notice the note, but threw his knife at Hinata's. Hinata's knife was defflected toward Sakura.

The knife stabbed into the ground right next to Sakura. The note attached to the knife was on fire. An exploding note! Sakura got up and jumped high into the air. The note exploded making a very large explosion. The force from the explosion sent Sakura toward Sasuke. Sakura colided into Sasuke in the air. The next moment another wire wrapped them together.

"Damn it not again!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Hinata again yelled.

Hinata did the required hand signs and blew another flame at the two of them. The flame hit them both, engulfing them in the fire. Hinata activated here Byakugan and saw Sasuke and Sakura stading at either side of her about 20 feet away. Sakura and Sasuke ran at Hinata at the same time. "Hevenly Spin!" Hinata exclaimed.

The moment Sasuke and Sakura reached Hinata, she spun around creating the dome of chakra around her. Sasuke and Sakura were sent flying backwards from the attack.

"Damn it! Sakura we need to think ahead. At this rate she'll beat us both by herself," Sasuke said.

"I know Sasuke, but where's Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Right here!" Naruto yell from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and Naruto punched him hard in the face.

Sasuke stumbled back and said, "Sakura, you take care you Hinata while I handle Naruto."

Sakura nodded and threw a knife at Hinata.

"Hevenly Spin!" Hinata muttered.

Hinata spun around and created the chakra dome again. The dome stopped the knife and Hinata caught it. Damn it! How am I supposed to get near her.

"Sakura lets fight hand to hand," Hinata suggested sounding alittle like Naruto.

"Um, sure lets do that," Sakura agreed.

Sasuke jumped at Naruto and punched. Naruto blocked the punch and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the kick and activated his Sharingan and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto jumped back and threw a knife at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the knife come at him in almost slow motion. Sasuke caught the knife and put it in his pouch. Naruto put up a hand sign and the red chakra covered Naruto's body, making him grow nails, fangs, and cause his eye color turned from blue to red and his iris looked like slits. The force from Naruto's chakra pushed Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura back. Naruto! Sakura starred at Naruto with amazement.

"Naruto you can't beat me, even with that level of power," Sasuke said smiling.

"Sasuke, you yet again fail to notice that i've become much stonger than from three years ago," Naruto muttered, "Well guess what, me and Kyubi have nearly melded our chakra into one. You will see that I am more than just a mere challenge for you."

Sasuke flinched when Naruto ran at Sasuke with an increased amount of speed. Naruto punched Sasuke in the stomach six times (like when he just fought Lee) and then kicked him hard across the face. Sasuke stumbled back andNaruto then grabbed his wrist and punched him extremly hard, dead in the face. Blood came from Sasuke's mouth as he flew back and smashed through seven trees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

The next moment Hinata punched Sakura hard in the face. Sakura stumbled back as blood dripped down her chin.

"That was a cheap shot Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura, but if I were some else I would have taken that chance to kill you. You must think of every battle as you last, you don't ever take your eye off you opponent. You'd betteer remember that, because next time i'm not gonna go so easy on you," Hinata replied.

"She's right Sakura," Sasuke said as he slowly got up, "Don't mind me i'll be fine. Just consentrate on your fight."

Sakura nodded and looked at Hinata (who's Byakugan was still active). Sakura ran at Hinata and punched at her. Hinata swiftly dodged the attack and kicked Sakura in the face. The kick caused Sakura to spin around and be met by another kick, but this time to the stomach. Sakura bent forward and Hinata did a backflip kicking Sakura into the air as blood came from her mouth. Sakura colided into the ground and slowly got up. Hinata pointed her palm at Sakura from about 15 feet away.

"Air Palm!" Hinatamuttered.

The next moment Sakura was hit with a powerful wave of chakra. Sakura coughed out blood and looked over at Hinata. Sakura's eyes opened wide when she saw Hinata was right inher face, starring into her eyes. Sakura gasped as Hinata used her palm to hit Sakura in the stomach. Hinata pressed Sakura's internal coiling system with her chakra. Sakura again spit outblood and passed out.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and punched. Naruto blocked the attack and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the kick and threw Shurken at Naruto. Naruto dodged the shurken anddisappered. Naruto reappeared 20 feet Sasuke.

"Take this,Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto did the required hand signs and blew out a huge flame down at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and saw the flame near him.

"Back at you,Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke did the required hand signs and blew out an equally large flame. The to flames collided and resulting in a big explosion. Naruto landed on the ground and held his right hand out to his side and began to compress and spin his chakra in his hand forming a blue ball of chakra. Sasuke did three hand signs and pointed his left palmtoward the ground. A large amount of chakra gathered in Sasuke's palm forming a blue ball of charkra that looked like blueelecticity and sounded like a thousand chirping birds. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other with and increased amount of speed and the masive amount of chakra in their hands. Sasuke kept his handclose to the ground, leaving a trail from the ground disinigrating. Naruto and Sasuke jumped at each other with angry looks in their eyes.

"Get this,Rasengan!" Naruto yelled when he and Sasuke came close to each other.

"You're going down,Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as they came with striking range.

They both thrusted the chakra balls at each other. The Rasengan and Chidori collided, causingNaruto and Sasuke remain in the air as wind began to swirl around them and push the ground in. Hinata starred with amazement as the power from their attacks pushed her back. Naruto and Sasuke pushed as hard as they could trying to gain the advantage, but the next second the Rasengan and Chidori exploded causing Naruto and Sasuke to go flying in opposite directions. They both smashed through ten trees and slid on the ground another 20 feet.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran next to Naruto.

Sasuke slowly got up breathing heavily with blood dripping from his chin. Naruto also got up breathing heavily with blood dripping from his chin. Sasuke did the same three hand signs and began to form the Chidori. Naruto again put his right palm at his side and was about to begin forming the Rasengan when Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto-kun you wait I'll take care of Sasuke," Hinata said seriously.

"Hinata you may be strong, but I don't think you have a Jutsu that can stand you to Sasuke's Chidori," Naruto said.

"Naruto I didn't spend three years training for nothing," Hinata said.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto and put her right hand to her side. Hinata began to compressandher chakra into her palm and spin it in her palm. No way! Naruto starred wide eyed at Hinata as she began to form a Rasengan equal to the size of Naruto's. Sasuke finished forming the Chidori and starred at Hinata looking surprised. Hinata ran at Sasuke with a surprising amount of speed. Sasuke frowned and ran at Hinata skrapping his Chidori on the ground. Hinata and Sasuke met in the crater that Naruto and Sasuke had just made and jumped at each other.

"Rasengan!" Hinata yelled as she thrusted the Rasengan at Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke again yelled thrusting it at Hinata.

The two attacks again met causing air to spin around them. Trees began to rip out of the ground and make the crater grow even larger. Hinata! Naruto starred at Hinata with amazment as the force from the attacks pushed him back. Hinata and Sasuke pushed as hard as they could, but the attacks exploded. The two of them flew back, but while they were still in the air Hinata thrusted her palm at Sasuke.

"Air Palm!" Hinata exclaimed.

A wave chakra went toward Sasuke and hit him in his chakra presure point. Hinata and Sasuke colided in the ground. Sasuke got on his knees and coughed out blood. Sasuke got up and ran to Sakura.

"This isn't over," Sasuke said as he picked up the unconsious Sakura.

Sasuke put up a hand sign and disappered.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran up to Hinata and helped her up as he transformed back to normal, "How did you learn Rasengan?"

"I s-spent a whole year a-after I saw you use it t-three years ago trying to l-learn that jutsu." Hinata answered, "A-Are you impressed Naruto-kun?"

At that time Naruto looked at Hinata in a way he had never thought he would. Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto and said, "We should get going."

Naruto nodded and they started running up the mountain. I can't believe it I've fallen in love with Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata again and smiled.

The Next Day

Naruto and Hinata saw the top of the mountain.

"We're almost to the top," Naruto said.

Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Hinata what's the matter?" Naruto asked stopping next to her.

"N-Naruto-kun I r-really enjoyed being w-with you these past t-two days," Hinata said.

"Me to Hinata," Naruto replied smiling ata her.

Hinata blushed and said, "L-Lets finish this thing."

Naruto and Hinata ran to the top of the mountain to see Anko waiting there with Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you two will be the last of them," Anko said, "I went around the mountain three hours after the exams stared to see almost every team dead, except for your teams. So you all will now follow me back to Konoha Village and rest. Tommorow we will all meet at the stadium where the Chunin exams were held."

Anko then began running down the mountain with unbelieveable speed. The three teams ran down the mountain following Anko. When they reached the village they all seperated and went home.

The next day

Naruto and the others met at the stadium to see Anko waiting for them.

"Alright listen up since you all passed the first part of the Jounin Exams you all have already officially become Jounins, so if you want to quit now you'll still be a Jounin and you won't have to risk your life in fights." Anko said.

"Exactly what is the point of having the fighting portion of the exams if we already become Jounins?" Lee asked.

"This is where we look for Jounin's who will might be the next Hokage," Anko said, "So if you want to you can leave right now."

Everyone starred at Anko silently.

"Okay then. This portion of the exam is the fighting portion. You all are no longer team mates. You will be fighting one on one against each other," Anko informed, "So what we need you to do is come back in one months time for this part of the exam. You have only one month to train for this part of the exams and when that one month is over you will recieve a message telling you to return."

They all nodded and left the stadium.


End file.
